This project applies a new methodology to examine dysfunction in preattentive and attentive mechanisms involved in the regulation of information processing within the central nervous system. Actions of these regulatory mechanisms are assessed through patterns of blink reflex modification, cardio-respiratory change and behavioral measures during simple two-stimulus paradigms. These measures are used to assess preattentive inhibitory and excitatory effects on sensory processing, the integration of different neural systems (sensory, motor and autonomic), and different components of attention including intensity, maintenance, breadth (focus or selectivity), and resistance to distraction. Reports of studies with normal infants, children and adults have been prepared and serve as the groundwork for clinical studies with groups exhibiting different types of regulatory dysfunction. Laboratory facilities and procedures have been developed, protocols have been designed, and pilot work is in its initial phases.